Shaydak Imps
Shaydak Imps are cheeky creatures made of oil and bones that steal things and try to learn how to use them for fun. They are ruled under their leader, The Shaydak King. Recently they taught themselves how to use shotguns, albeit backwards. SIMPLICITY A long time ago, the Shaydaks were a peaceful race with no worries in the world, but then the planet was invaded by Arc's grandfather and a squad of BZ-Guards. Being defenceless, many died in the battle. The planet was burnt to the ground, and only the Shaydaks- now called Shaydak Imps- remained. These survivors found the wreckage of a strange, giant, humanoid machine... When Yelloweyes inspected the wreckage that crashed by the tree, a Shaydak Imp revealed itself and STRIFED! Luckily Yelloweyes was victorious. Later on, a group of Shaydak Imps had tied up Velzor while messing with the remains of his crashed spaceship. Eventually the Shaydak King wandered over and tried to make contact, but their results proved fruitless and eventually resulted in STRIFE. They abandoned him with a shotgun as a result. They later came into possession of the Alien Artifact, the Shaydak King using it to stay in power and randomly torture his subjects. During one of his random tortures, he threw the tortured Imp towards him. This knocked off the Alien Artifact into a pile of Shaydak oil. This made the oil come to life again, a strange, bestial arm reaching out of the top... The arm later became visibly attached to the Shaydak Golem, who deflected a Drop-Pod flung at him by the Shaydak King into space. Some time later, as the sun was setting, the Shaydak Golem ambushed Justix and got in a battle with - and killed - Arc. Justix escaped to live another day. The next day, it somehow made Greeneyes and Yelloweyes unconscious, and approached Redeyes and Blueeyes who engaged BOSS STRIFE with it, freeing the Alien Artifact, destroying the Golem and pleasing the Shaydak King. Notable Members The Shaydak King The Shaydak King, has control over most of the Shaydaks in his territory. He carries a staff and is the representative for the species when contacting alien life. He was at one stage in the possession of the Alien Artifact. The Shaydak Golem The Shaydak Golem is the hallmark of a previously extinct species recreated by a pile of Shaydak oil and the Alien Artifact. He is an utter brute and his mere existence is fueled by the Hyperadvanced Terminal that gave him life. Piano playing Imp The Piano playing Imp is the second most important Shaydak Imp, as he is the only one to have mastered the gift of a Piano from the skies. The Shaydak King is particularly fond of his musical endeavours, and as such he is the tactical advisor. Trivia *The Shaydak Imps are a homage to MSPaint Adventures' Shale Imps. *The Piano playing Imp is the focal point of an award given out by toaster1. *The Shaydak Imps made an appearance in the final command of Improv. Category:Species Category:Evil Characters Category:Comic Characters